Promise
by Mistral-san
Summary: Mireille was little when her parents got killed by Darva. Also Mireille was Frey's Childhood friend? What happens when a promise to meet each other again turns into something else? R&R please. Im postponing it for a while... dun feel like writing...O.o ju
1. Chapter 1 Goodbyes

Dream  
"mommy...Daddy..."Mireille wispered as she laid flowers on her parents caskets. Mireille was 5 when she lost her parents to Darva.

"Mommy, daddy, i'll be stong now. I'll make you proud, i'll avenge your deaths."Mireille was weeping till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mireille." The man bent down next to her, and whiped away her tears. Mireille took a couple of last sobs and looked at him.

"Mireille, you parents we're good friends of mind. They're kind words always saved me. So there for i shall do them a favor of looking after you and teach you something that would make them proud of you." The man took Mireille's hand and walked off into the distance.

Dream end

"Mirei, Mirei, wake up Mirei!" A man was shaking Mireille. Her face was covered in tears. When she came to, She wrapped her arms around the man.

"Oh Thank you for saving me that day, and teaching me lotis,  
master!"Mireille was crying, and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Mirei, how many times have i told you to just call me Hitotose"  
Mireille stopped and looked up.

"Okay Hitotose-san." Mireille was 16 now and has already mastered 13 lotis words.

Mireille looked off into the distance and saw a boy running towards her. He waved at her. She was about to run to him, but Hitotose stopped her.

"Mirei, say your good byes." Mireille turned fast around to look at him with a puzzled face.

"we've been sent to go to another scantuary." With that He let go of Mireille's arm and left.

"Mireille! Thank Goodness you haven't left yet!"

"so... Everyone knew but me, even you Frey." Mireille turned towards him. Her eyes started to water.

"Oh no! don't cry Mirei! Im sorry."Frey hugged her. Mirei hugged him back...Until she felt his hand wandered to her butt. She walked away, leaving Frey standing there with a red mark on his face. Frey ran back up to Mireille.

"Im sorry!" Frey turned Mireille around, to see she was laughing.

"Frey. Your my best friend. The only one i trusted the most while i was here. I'll miss you."Mireille took Frey's hand and gave him a small pentant that took a shape of a flower.

"Whats this?" Frey looked bamboozled.(- gotta love that word.)

"It's my good luck charm. Im letting you borrow it. But i expect you to give it back some day okay?" Mireille looked at Frey.

"Meaning i'll hafta find you where ever you are."Frey smiled and hugged Mireille one last time. Mireille left not telling him she loved him more than a friend. She knew he loved his cousin, and she could never compare to her.

Mireille went to her room, having lots of thoughts that crowed her mind. She packed her things and fell asleep in that bed one last time. Mireille woke up the next morning looking out her window. Just as she did her pet bird came back from a morning shower.

"oh Misha, I feel like i will never tell Frey how i feel. Lets get going." Mireillie picked up Misha and laid her on her shoulder, took her bags and left the room.

Hitotose and everyone else was waiting for her at the front. Including Frey's cousin. Mireille tried hard not to look at her.

"Mirei, a promise is a promise."Mireille heard Frey yell those words as the car to the airport drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Oh yea! before i start just to tell you when Mireille was 16 so

was Frey. So they're roughly bout the same age. **ALSO 2 WORDS FOR**

**THEM EVIL** (Inserst very mean bad name here)s **FAN FICTION**! Here,

definition - Fans that makes up sepperate stories relating to movies/animes/books and junk that they disire. Now if you people

have that thought in your mind lets continue on shall we? Oh yea

one last thing. **EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES! NOT A SINGLE SOUL IS**

**PERFECT! **And just because someone is born somewhere else doesn't mean

They're language is like that at all! I'm Vietnamese and I wasn't born there.

I could speak perfect of both languages. HAH! Mireille's name is sounded out like

This Mer-a-yu short e, long a, and long u

3 years later Darva had been defeated, and the protecters went

back to the scantuaries.(sorry if you didn't read the last book

yet....) Frey returned to the Scantuary which all the leaders got

murdered from.

"....This is too hard to bear" Frey walked around to try to see

who survived. He noticed some noise from behind the secret door

they had. Frey opened it and out dropped Mireille.

"F-Frey...Please t-tell me Hitotose is okay...And the others,

what about them?"Mireille was covered in cuts and bruises. Frey

didn't know what to tell her.

"..."Before his words came out Mireille passed out. Frey

panicked and took her to his room. There he Used Jiva to heal her

and put a blanket over her so she could rest.

"....Wh-where am I? AH! HITOTOSE!" Mireille jumped out of bed and

ran down the hall back into the main room. There she saw Frey

cleaning up the stains the blood left.

"How did this happen? How can this be...I always lose the ones

that are the closest to me..."Mireille fell to her knees, and

started to cry. Frey dropped the items he was holding and came

up to Mireillie.

"Mirei this was not your fault. Neither was it anyone else's. If

you keep saying things like that, Maram will draw you in. Your

not the only one who lost precious things. We lost people from

this sanctuary, my friends lost a even more precious thing, it

was so hard for Alice to give up Neozoka."Frey pulled Mireille

into a tight embrace.

"what are we going to do now? Our Sanctuary is basically gone."

Mirei (imma just type Mirei now too lazy!) started to tear.

"Whelp! We could always elope and rebuild that way!" Mirei go up

and left towards the garden, leaving Frey there with a slap mark.

"Frey! After 3 years did you not learn anything?"Mirei turned

around and was laughing. Frey ran up towards Mirei. Mirei looked

off into the distance. She wanted to ask Frey about his cousin...

Like what happened. Her Heart ached inside. Frey could see this.

"Mirei?"She jumped a little and started to walk to the fountain

in the center of the yard. Frey followed her.

"What are we going to do now?" Mirei sat down on the ledge of the

fountain. Frey sat next to her as a Misha flew onto Mirei's lap.

Frey was watching Mirei stroke Misha.

"First, we hafta rebuild our sanctuary-"Mirei cut him off.

"wh-what if I don't want to...All our lives we do this and its

finally over, right? I-I wished I had a normal life. With my

mother and father." Mirei was beginning to tear. Frey pulled her

into a tight embrace. He didn't know what to say or do. Mirei got

up and wiped away her tears.

"Common Frey! No time to be sad! I just hafta pick myself up, lets

finish cleaning then we can go down by the lake to pick up some

water." Mirei went inside and changed and came back out.

"Uh…Mirei?" Frey was staring at her.

"Yes?" Mirei was smiling.

"Those clothes aren't for cleaning…" Mirei was wearing a tank top and overalls with a bandana. She walked over towards Frey and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know!" She remarked with a big grin. " You're cleaning!" Mirei ran off before Frey caught her to do the cleaning. Frey's face was streaming with tears. (Much like this T-T)

"WAHHHHH! MIREI! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE CLEAN TOGETHER!" poor Frey was trying to find Mirei. He went back into the garden and looked around. He searched the whole sanctuary for Mirei, but there was no trace of her anywhere. Then suddenly he knew where she was. He ran

back into the garden towards the large maple tree they used to study by.

"Mirei! I know you're here!" Frey looked up the tree. Mirei's head popped out of the leaves at the top.

"Drat, only you would know where I hide. How'd you know?" Mirei grabbed a branch and swung down next to Frey.

"I knew because you would hide there also to get away from studying or doing chores back then too." Mirei had bunch of sweat drops

"Heh heh heh…" Mirei started to edge away. Just as she was about to run Frey grabbed her arm, but the force on her arm wasn't great enough to stop her, so Frey toppled over Mirei. Mirei was blushing madly.

"GAH! FREY! GET OFF ME! NOW YOUR GONNA DO THE CHORES BY YOURSELF!" Mirei got up and left Frey there with a red mark on his face and tears streaming down it too.

Merry Christmas! Happy holidays!


End file.
